


Gossip

by vinegardoppio



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, posting this real quick too i wrote it awhile ago, sasuke and ino bond over talking shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Sasuke and Ino are left alone.





	Gossip

Ino spun her chair around at her desk and crossed her legs.   
She's had a long day at the office and just needed to see her girlfriend right now.

"Hey hon!" She greeted, when Sakura answered. "I just finished at work and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? We could go to that cute little cafe you've been telling me about." "I'd love to," Sakura hesitated in her response. "But?" Ino drawled out the U, anticipating the doctors response.   
"But, I'm out with Naruto and Sasuke right now. If you want you could join us! Just a warning the knuckleheads are here." "That's fine! It'll be like a double date! Where am I meeting you guys?" "Well, how about the cafe! I can text you the directions." "Sounds good babe, see you soon." 

 

"Is Ino coming?" Naruto asked when Sakura hung up.  
"Yeah, mind taking this to a cafe?" 

 

Ino kissed her girlfriend eagerly when she saw her. "Well you're a sight for sore eyes!" "Work was tough, huh." "I'll say, you wouldn't believe how much work that bitch has me doing." Ino regarded her boss with little respect, causing the others to chuckle.   
"So, what were you guys doing before I joined the party?" "Shopping mainly, Sasuke just sort of tagged along to be around Naruto." Sasuke looked like he was gonna argue, but Naruto cut him off before he could even start.

"Yeah! Sakura was helping me pick out a perfect outfit for the Hokage elections!" "Oh yeah? What're you wearing?" "A suit, kinda formal but breezy too! And Sakura said I could even decorate it with like, a colorful tie. So it's not just a suffocating black." "Naruto, you have to look good! You don't want to be elected Hokage looking like a slob, do you?" Sakura berated. "I mean, I guess not. I really don't think it matters!"  
Sakura put her head in her hands dramatically, "What will I ever do with this boy."

The four chatted for awhile, before Sakura excused herself to answer a work call.   
Not even thirty seconds after she left Naruto left for the restroom. Leaving Ino and Sasuke alone. 

"So," Ino started, she really didn't know how to talk to the stoic Uchiha.   
She used to have such a crush on him when they were kids, and she never had a loss for what to say then!  
But this felt different, friendly but awkward. 

"Did you, uh, see Karin's new nose job?" Sasuke perked up when Ino settled on a topic she honestly didn't think would interest him too extremely much.  
"Oh my god, she looked like someone used chidori on her face."

Wow, that was probably the longest sentence he's said the whole day.  
"I know right! She looked better when her nose was the size of an elephants trunk." "What about Kankuro's new facepaint look?" "God don't even get me started on that! It's like he let a toddler use his face as a canvas."

 

When Naruto got back from the bathroom he was startled at the sight of his boyfriend talking so openly, sliding back into the seat next to him he tried to join the conversation.  
"Hey, babe. What're you talking about?" "Currently Kiba's disgusting soul patch."   
Oh, of course he was gossiping. "I feel so bad for Tamaki, having to be so close to it all the time."  
"Isn't that a little mean? I think he looks cool!" Naruto defended his friend, a little unsure as to why they were making fun of him in the first place. Sasuke leaned over and placed a kiss on Naruto's temple.   
"None of it's too serious, doll. We just enjoy talking shit sometimes."  
Naruto still didn't really get it, but if his boyfriend was happy, he was happy.   
As long as they don't talk shit about him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't for the life of me find the tumblr post this was inspired by.


End file.
